MIB:Slugfest Invasion!
by Super Hurricane
Summary: It seems Alpha's got a friend, a friend called Visser One...


MIB: Slugfest Invasion!  
By Super Hurricane, the guy who has two unfinished stories  
(I don't own MIB or Animorphs, K.A.A. owns Animorphs but I forget who MIB belongs to, maybe they keep that a sercet also and as soon as the series over, they'll use that primitive memory eraser on us to make us forge the show ever existed.)  
  
It was a comfortable afternoon at MIB HQ's, so far, no alarms and no evil aliens. J sighed a sigh of relief, as he laid back in his Ez-chair. He was closing his eyes when K woke him up, "Okay, sport, Zed needs us at his office."J yawned, and got up, and walked with K along the high "roads" to the center of MIB. The twins were hard at work as usual. As they arrived at Zed's office, Zed explained the situation, "We are being invaded again." J was confused, after the attack from Alpha, he thought the invasions were over. "But not like Alpha's invasion, it seems we have had a hitchhiker ever since the Gulf War. We have a species that can fill us in." A figure slowly opened the closed door and came face to face. It looked like a mix between horse, Scorpion and human, except it had only a few holes were its mouth should be. And it had no nose pointing out. The human part was at the waist side of the horse part. It had 7 smaller, weaker fingers on each hand, but the horse legs it had were much stronger. And the tail, as long as a king cobra, held the sharp scythe tail. It had 4 eyes, two was on its main face, and the other two on 360 degree stalks like giraffes.  
  
My name is Fallion-Gudrauf-Collubar. It said voiceless words in their minds, I am an Andalite, we had just heard of your "Men In Black" society just two weeks ago. Now that we know you do not expose that aliens exist there. We are in need of help. "So what's the problem?" asked J, and K looked at Zed as if he wanted to know if he should stop J, Zed shook his head. 35 human years ago, we had given a small planet, filled with parasitic Earth slug-like creatures, called 'Yeerks' who take over minds. They killed the Andalite who given them space flight and other things and began a conquest throughout the universe, enslaving thousands of hosts, such as the Hork-Bajir. A image of one appeared in their heads, a reptilian-like 7 foot muscled alien with blades on their wrist, arms, legs, head and tail. And Taxxons, the picture of one is not pretty, and more. Now they plan to take over Earth, using a 'undercover' tactic called the "Sharing".   
  
The name ring a bell in J's head, "Hey, isn't that the plac where they make Earth a better place?" The Andalite nodded, Yes, but if they succeed, they will kill off all living thing for Earth, except for the foods that the Host eats.  
  
A sudden explosion shook the MIB headquarters, Zed went over to the Twins and shouted, "I want a screen, pronto!" The image wwas a little hazy at first, but it cleared up slowly, Fallion's eyes glared racism hate. Visser One. He said with disgust and hatred. "He looks like you." Said K, all emotions drained. No, he is a Yeerk General, the lowest of the low. He is the abomination to our galaxy. explained Fallion. "Well guess, who's with him?" J pointed at the right edge of the screen. "Alpha." K clenched his teeth. So, I am speaking directly to the 'famous' MIB, I'm so scared, Alpha. But I imagined that these 'Men In Black' are supposed to be the best. Alpha spoke up, his evil echo racketed the walls, "Don't let looks fool you. They're very resourceful. And their technology is amazing."   
  
Visser One scruffed his front left hoof, We outinvent their technology by 5000 cycles, they are merely mosquitoes that my tail can chop apart in 15 different ways. A cry from down below, woke the MIB from watching the screen, "Andalite!!" Tsssssssseeeeeewwww! BOOM! Part of Zeds office was cremated, Fallion was safe from the blast, but one of the worms who took the screening as a distraction to get some of Zeds coffee, now was less a leg. "Get him to medical!" yelled Zed as two Tharsh carried the worm on a floating stretcher, "And cuff that nut down there!"   
  
The MIB agent ran when several agents came after him, and he repeated blasted over and over, but K jumped off the side of the office and plowed into him when his back was turned, crushing him to the ground. K then pinched him on the shoulder, knocking him out. A gray slug with several fins slivered out of his earlobe. "Yuck." Said J, distastefully. K got out a glass of water from a nearby desk and put the slug in. Zed and Fallion caught up, That, he said, pointing at it, is a Yeerk in its natural state. A-HeM called out the Visser, a bit annoyed, the MIB looked up at him, their faces angry.  



End file.
